


Frenzy

by Dreadful Weather Today (TearoomSaloon)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will, Drabble, M/M, muuuurderrrrr, nightmare stag, spoilers for shiizakana, this is so short I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearoomSaloon/pseuds/Dreadful%20Weather%20Today
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His emotions were red, he was red, the world was red. Red, red, red. Like his master's eyes, like shiny slick blood, like his mouth and tongue and stained teeth. Command him.</p><p>Command him, Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenzy

There, in the darkness, his breath was hot. Thick wisps of smoke and dust passed slowly through his sharp, carnivore teeth and into the night, skeletal souls reaching up to the heavens, the stars, the wild hunter’s moon.

Will watched with his bloodied eyes, silent, waiting. His antlers were heavy on his head, long and spindly and decorated with great feathers and bones an trophies. The claws were gentle through his hair, stroking his curls in a reassuring, calming way that sent shivers down his arched spine.

He exhaled slowly as his master’s lips dragged down his neck, fangs pricking his skin, his shoulders, his bones. His belly was tight in anticipation, the frenzy eating at the corners of his vision. The tension was building up in his fingers faster than he could react, making his teeth tingle and itch.

The feathery touch on his shoulders only expanded the drive, opening his senses to a painful degree. His ears were ringing, breaths were coming in short and ragged, and mouth was growing dry. He  _needed_  it. Needed it needed it, needed it.

His teeth bit down sharply on Will’s ear, pushing him to the line. Now. Now now  _now—_

"Kill."

With a great roar, he shook his head and lunged, seeing nothing but red.


End file.
